


The Red Pill

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Matrix AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel are here to get Sam and Dean out of The Matrix.Day 23 Prompt: The Matrix





	The Red Pill

Castiel and Gabriel sat at the bar facing the crowd. The place was dark and the music was loud. They both surveyed the crowd like the trained soldiers they were even if they were dressed like anything but. Castiel was wearing tight black leather pants, a dark blue skin tight t-shirt with a black leather jacket. Gabriel had on a similar outfit except his shirt was dark purple and glistened like he had rolled in glitter. Their outfits helped them fit into the rave like atmosphere of the club.

Castiel didn't feel comfortable in this world anymore. He and his brother Gabriel had been rescued from The Matrix when they were quite young. Every time he came back in for a mission for Morpheus, he counted down the minutes until he could return to the real world. The reality wasn't as glamorous as The Matrix but at least it was real. 

They were waiting for their newest assignments. Sam and Dean Winchester, who went by the code names: Moose and Squirrel, were supposed to be meeting up here with them tonight. Gabriel and Castiel had finally convinced Morpheus that Dean was The Righteous Man that The Oracle told them about. She had told Castiel that he would fall in love with The Righteous Man. He was head over heals for Dean, there was no doubt.

Castiel spotted them immediately and jumped off his stool like it had turned to lava. Sam made his way across the room directly to Gabriel. Castiel smiled at Sam as he passed. The Moose had developed quite a crush on Gabriel and Castiel hoped that once they were free it would continue to grow.

When Castiel stood in front of Dean, he was mesmerized by the depth in those green eyes. Dean pulled him into a tight embrace. "Cas, I was afraid you wouldn't be here." Dean was holding Castiel so close because he was afraid that if he left any space between them Cas would disappear. 

"Nothing could stop me Dean. Are you still sure you want to leave The Matrix. Reality can be harsh," Cas warned.

"As long as we are together, nothing else matters." Dean said with such conviction, Cas believed him.

"We meet the rest in an hour. They will give you and Sam the final choice on whether to embrace reality or to go back to not knowing the truth. I'm glad you're leaving. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you behind." Cas said before laying his head on Dean's shoulder. They danced to the music and slow swaying motions. There bodies touching in every possible way.

Finally Cas and Dean made their way back over to the bar. Sam and Gabe were holding hands and laughing about something. It brought a smile to Castiel to see such happiness on his brother's face.

Shortly they would meet with Morpheus. Sam and Dean would be offered a blue and red pill. Castiel was happy to know they would chose the red pill. Soon he would hold the real Dean in his arms. He couldn't wait.


End file.
